The Perfect Boyfriend
by Independent Angel
Summary: The perfect boyfriend is someone who will tell their secret and keep saying 'I love you'. But with Alex Rider it'll be one of the hardest tasks to acomplish. But what happens when he loses his memory and forgets who he loves? final chapter in! RR
1. Mid Terms, Help!

Every girl wants to be with a guy who's smart, charming, polite….and someone who'll be not afraid to be honest with you. Every girl wants someone who know that he'll take care of you, and not afraid to treat you as an equal. But have you ever had that feeling with that special someone…that when you think you know absolutely everything about them…the next second you don't? If you have, you'll know exactly how this girl feels.

Her name's Jennifer Anderson, a 14 year old person…who believes her life is a fairy tale….without the 'happily ever after'. She had black, fairly long hair, and green eyes that would light up in the day. She felt miserable most of the time, she felt lonely. But after that one day, when no one in the world could help her, _he_ did. They were friends, close, and she had something inside telling her about him, something that wasn't right. The only time she could ever see Alex, was in school, but strangely, never after school. Why?

"Jen, hey! Wait up, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you?" Alex asked. Jen blushed, smiling behind her books.

"Why? Do you think I ran across the country or something?" She asked.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Can I ask you a favor?" he asked her. Jennifer looked away, knowing someone was listening form behind.

"Yeah, sure…" she said hesitantly.

"There are mid-terms two weeks…and I haven't really studied…"

"Alex! You're in so much trouble! What have you been doing?" She interrupted him. Alex shrugged. What was he going to say? He was saving the world from psychopaths trying to take over the world and not having much time to study? Sure…

"I've been busy lately…" Alex lied. Jennifer sat down by a nearby chair.

"Have you at least studied half?"

"Um…"

"A quarter?"

"Not really…"

"Alex!" She exclaimed, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. "How could you do that? These are MID TERMS! You can't study enough for everything!"

"I'm sorry! I know, I'm in trouble and I've never done anything like this before, so will you still help me?" He asked, pouting. Jennifer looked away.

"Please don't do that…" She said, starting to giggle.

"Why not? One of your best friends are in desperate need and you won't help me? Please…?" He said, putting it into a softer voice. Jen looked back and smiled.

"Okay, I'll help. But you owe me big!" she exclaimed. Alex got up, standing, and giving her a killer smile, making her feel paralyzed.

"I'll see you at free period! Thanks!" He said, running. As he left, one of Jen's other BFF came to her.

"Oh my god, you were talking to him, weren't you?" She said excitedly. Jen nodded. "Wow, Jen, you really need to stop becoming so paralyzed from him," she laughed.

"I know! He's so hot, and I'm so…lame!" Jennifer frowned. Tammy, Jen's BFF, sat down with her.

"Jen, stop telling yourself that. What were two talking about, anyway?" Tammy asked.

"I'm helping him study for mid-terms."

Tammy squealed in delight. "This is so perfect! You have to connect with him!" She smiled. Jennifer stared blankly at her.

"If you haven't noticed, I said…he's hot, I'm lame. It's _never_ going to work!"

xxxx

Alex smiled as he left Jennifer. He was finally going to get some alone time with her and maybe during studying he'll ask her out. But what if she finds out about the…secret…? Alex shook his head and headed for math class.

**Please review; this is my first story in this category! Please be nice! Thank you for reading!- Mimi101. **


	2. Stay in School

**I just found out that England doesn't have any free periods or mid terms…but I can't change it, so please bear with me. FYI, Jen's character will be put into more detail…and to let you all know, I'm trying NOT to make her into a Mary Sue. I don't really know how to avoid making a Mary Sue, so another thing to be excused of. Sorry! Oh, and for the age, I'm trying to make Alex just a bit older than her in a few months. She's younger…sort of. So to get things straight, hope you understand now! So, making things clear:**

**Their school have mid terms and free periods**

**Alex is only older than her in a few months (2 months, maybe?)**

**Jen's character will be updated for info later. **

xxxx

Math; why did it have so many calculations and equations? It was all too confusing, especially to try and study all of it in the next two weeks. How grateful he was for Jen helping him. Stupid missions. Why did he have to miss his free time? He wondered what life could have been like; if M16 never took him in, if his uncle never train him. What would life be?

Alex sighed; still smiling with all the alone time he was going to get with Jen. Why did he have to crush on her? But from what Alex knew, all crushes fade away so snag them before they leave. But Jen was his longest crush. He loved everything about her; even the time when Jen tripped in the hallway, just waving hello to him.

Alex's mind started to fill with questions if Jen did like him .What if Jen found out, and she didn't treat him the same? What if she rejects him, saying she couldn't spend time with someone who had lied to her for the past months?

Alex shook his head, his smile turning into a frown. Should he tell her?

xxxx

Jen was taking French, almost bored to death to her creepy teacher, Mr. Cafandris. They were reviewing the winter section – Fêton L'Hiver – which meant 'Let's Celebrate Winter'.

"Class, please tell me the three following words in French – Touch, Jump and Let's Sing," the teacher asked.

"Touchez, Sautez, and Chanton," Jen smiled. The teacher looked at her awkwardly.

"'And' is not a French word, miss Anderson," he frowned. Jen sighed, rolling her eyes to herself.

xxxx

It was gym; one of the few classes Alex had a class with Jennifer. He had changed into a white T, with red shorts resembling the Boys' SR Volleyball team. Jen had worn a white T, with black pants resembling the girls' SR volleyball team.

The gym teacher, Mrs. Sambergeld, divided the class into six teams, six courts. Of course, Alex and Jen were in the same team.

There were five in their team, but four in the opposite. Who cares, Jen thought. They all had the best players in the school…but not all of them.

"Service!" Alex called. He served it over the court but the front right saving with a bump. Jen was in the center, AKA the 'spiker', but it wasn't in her section. The back left single bumped, but not making it over the net. Nearly touching the ground, Alex had dived, put it several feet into the air, with the front right hitting it over the net. (If that didn't make sense to you, then, sorry.)

The opposite team had missed. Jen smiled, looked over to Alex. He caught her on his eye, grinned, and looked back.

"You serve, Alex. And good team work, guys!" Their coach smiled. Alex had no intention of proper serving, but using a spike serve. The front left on the opposite volleyed, but called it into a point for Jen's team.

"What? But it didn't even touch the ground!" The played argued.

"You know the rules; you cannot volley right after the serve. You must bump it," Mrs. Sambergeld. Just then, when Alex was supposed to serve again, the fire alarm went off, making Jen squeal.

"Everybody in a line! No talking, no panicking! This is a drill!" Their teacher yelled. The students did as they were told, and went outside.

xxxx

After the 15 minutes of 'fire lectures', gym was over and it was time for free period. Jen had taken her books, gone to the cafeteria where she was supposed to me Alex. She looked around, not seeing him anywhere. A girl, older than her by two years, blonde, tall, and the 'ice-queen', walked up to Jen.

"Oh, lost something?" She said, in a high voice. Jen grimaced. Avery.

"Oh, Avery Wun. What do you want?" Jen said in disgust. Avery cocked an eyebrow.

"No need to spaz. I'm looking for Alex Rider. Where is he?" Avery demanded. Jen crossed her arms.

"Why are you looking for him? He's younger than you," she sniggered. Avery rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. One of my best friends needs a boyfriend and she's the same age as you. She thinks Alex is…what's the word? Oh yeah, 'hot'," She smirked. Jen stood there, waiting for continuation.

"And?" She said, after moments of agony.

"And, Alex is going to be her boyfriend no matter what," she smiled. Eww. That smile; the one that would send chills down your spine.

"Why are you telling me? I'm not him!" She laughed.

"I know; but you're his best friend. Tell him when you see Alex. I bet He'll be thrilled to have a_ proper _girlfriend," she snickered. Jen looked at Avery weirdly.

"So, what? You think this bothers me?" Jen asked, getting annoyed.

"Jennifer, stop _lying_. I know you have a crush on _Alex Rider_. Now you make sure he becomes _Mandy's_ boyfriend, or I'll tell what you think about him," she threatened.

Jen's jaw dropped. Mandy. How she hated her; she was the most annoying, so-called popular person in the world. She would rather let Alex know how she felt than Mandy being his girlfriend.

"Avery, you can tell Alex I do like him, because I rather see him know the truth than him dating your pathetic little friend," Jen come-backed. Avery smirked.

"Thought so. Tell Alex Mandy and him will be dating or he will find a note how much you've insulted him," she said, carrying a piece of paper and pen. Jen fumed inside.

She was not going to let his happen.

xxxx

Alex raged as he was sent to M16. A mini-mission. Why the heck did they need him? He could have been studying with Jen right know, staring into her eyes…But what mattered to him right now, was what he was going to tell her.

Where had he been?

**Okay, yeah, I'm wondering – did people actually do volleyball for gym there? Anyway, the teachers I put up there are my teachers, LOL. Please review. There will be major catfights and I don't mean Jennifer to be a Mary Sue! Thanks!**


	3. Drama class!

**Okay, there are some free periods in some schools, so, yay! I still don't know about mid terms!**

Alex ran through the halls, skidding from wet floors to scattered papers. With all that running he was starting to wonder what he would say to Jen about him mysteriously disappearing. He then arrived at the door. Drama; it was yet again one of the few classes with Jennifer. What were they? The classes were PE, Drama, Science and Writing. Of course, there was Free Period, too. Alex slowly opened the door, going into an auditorium, and he was smiling that he had arrive just on time.

He looked at Jen; she was smiling at him, with an empty chair beside her. He smiled back awkwardly, and sat on the chair.

"Uh, hey," he said, looking at her. Jen smiled again.

xxxx

Jen looked over as the door opened. It was Alex. She started to smile, as if nothing happened, as if that talk with Avery never happened. As he sat down next to her, she blushed, and smiled over to her as he tried to talk.

Mandy was at the back of class, probably love-stuck with Alex…like how nay girl was. He was the secret heartthrob, which strangely he didn't know. Their teacher came in, a female, around her late 30s, and got in front of the class.

"I want each of you to find a partner, and sit beside each other, got it?" She asked. Alex turned over to Jen.

"Wanna be…"

"Partners? Yeah, sure," Jen smiled. Their teacher, Ms. Dagerbelt, smiled as everyone partnered up.

"Now, today we are going to practice emotions and improvising. Here, you will be acting out a scene full of romance and drama. Perfect with a girl/boy, but if you are with the same…gender; you will talk about how this person is special to you. Rider and Anderson, you go up, first," Ms Dagerbelt smiled wider.

Alex gaped in the hearing of his name. _Romance_? And _drama_? With _Jen_? He hesitated going up stage, but Jen grabbed his hand, making him go up faster. Alex couldn't improvise _this_. How was it possible? He looked over to Jen, seeing a cute face on her. How was it possible he could withstand almost any mission, but not this girl's smile?

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you keep breaking my heart?" Jen started. Alex had awakened from his thoughts.

"How could you say that?" Alex said, saying the first thing that came into his mind. _That was crappy_, his mind told him.

"I see the way you look at others, and the way you look at me. You…you don't love me anymore!" Jen said, turning away. Alex jumped at the word 'love'.

"J-Jen, if I don't love you, then why am I here? Why do you think I'm standing with you? I would have left by now if I didn't!" Alex exclaimed. He was pleased; he was making progress.

Jen turned back to him, with tears rolling down her cheek.

"You're crying…" he said softly, getting closer to her.

"No I'm not. I just have…something in my eyes…" Jen said, trailing off.

"Jen, I'm serious. What's happening? Why are you dumping me?" Alex said, getting into a more 'serious' tone. He had certainly forgotten he was acting.

"Oh, what? So it's inconceivable to resist Alex's many charms?"

"Jen!" Alex exclaimed.

"Maybe I was scared, okay?" Jen then started streaming down with tears. "Maybe I was afraid that we'd screw everything up and I'd lose the only guy who meant more than anyone else in the world!" Jen cried. Other students started crying, so did their teacher.

"Oh. Wow," he exhaled.

"Is that all you have to say? What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with the prettiest girl in school right now?" Jen raged.

"Maybe I'm _with_ the school's prettiest girl right _now_!" Alex argued, pulling Jen even closer.

"Alex-"

"Just shut up for a second, okay? I was supposed to be with this hot girl tonight, and everything would be perfect. But the whole time, I was thinking about you," Alex said, softly. Jen stared into his eyes, smiling with the tears that could be either theatrical or real.

"So I'm asking you now…will you go out with me?" Alex said, starting to lean over her, using his height to prove a point.

Jen smiled, and choked back the tears. "Y-yes…I will," she smiled. Alex grinned, pulled her against his own body and kissed her right on the spot. Students gasped and gaped, the teacher smiling with inspiration, and Mandy fuming with utter rage.

Jen has smiled right into his lips, and started wrapping an arm around his neck…then the other. She could have melted right there on the spot, thinking about her dream kiss. Alex had then broken it apart, remembering this was school, not actual life.

"Sorry," Alex whispered. Jen smiled still hugging him. She noticed he had an arm across her waist.

"It's okay. And FYI, you're a good kisser, she giggled. Ms. Dagerbelt clapped rapidly, yelling 'bravo' to both of them.

"That was the best acting I've ever scene in ages! You have exceeded this part of the term! Bravo!" She shouted, with the students hollering and cheering. Alex could make out the words from the students like 'Way to go, Alex' or 'Awesome move!' or even 'I should have done that!' Alex looked back at Jen who was blushing harshly. He smiled, gave her another kiss and got off the stage.

**Didn't see that coming did you? Well, there will be more drama, and here's a teaser for you:**

_**Alex looked over to his desk and found a DVD. He put it in the player, and witnessed a man and (censored). **_

"_**Give us what we want, or will kill your girlfriend," the man laughed. Alex's eyes widened. He could see her lips move, but not hear anything. But he knew what she had to say. **_

_**Don't come.**_

**Well, yeah, I guess a lot of thing will be happening, so review and tell me how you like it! Oh, and tell me a name for a villain!**


	4. After realizing

**Okay, I'm really happy with the reviews, and you guys made my day! I'm glad you loved the drama, and the villain's name? Well, I won't need that until the…well the chapter after the next one, ok? So, yeah! If you guys are now major J/A fans, give a shout-out in the review!**

Jen and Alex had been the talk-of-the-day after drama. Every conversation was about them, about all the romance and the kisses. But rumors started to spread, and people think they're dating!

Jen had decided to sit with Tammy for lunch, leaving Alex. She didn't notice this, but Avery had confronted him.

"Alex! Hi, um, hey, is it true that Jen and you are dating?" She asked, in a flirt-like voice. Alex sighed.

"Nope. Why?" He asked. Avery slyly smiled.

"Well, you know, I'm happy because I could give you a proper girlfriend," she grinned. Alex cocked an eyebrow and stiffed a laugh.

"You're older than me," he said. Avery laughed.

"No, silly. I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about Mandy!" She sniggered. Alex frowned. Mandy? What the heck was she talking about? There was no way he was going to date _her_.

"Excuse me? No. There's no way I'm ever going to-"

"Look, I know you have a think for Jennifer. But I know if you try to date her, she will just break you heart, not care, and leave you in her dust while she find her perfect boyfriend," she said, turning him around. He smiled inside just watching her laugh, having fun.

"She's _not_ like that, Avery," he said firmly. Avery turned him again, face her.

"Yeah, you know what? You were doing drama with Jen when you kissed her. It was _drama_. _Acting_. When it's all _fake_ when you think it's real. You haven't confessed. She doesn't love you. I've talked to her, you know. And you know what she thinks?" she asked, seductively.

"What? You're a bi-"

"No!" She interrupted. "Alex, she said that you have run away too many times, not keep your promises and breaking the rules. She's doesn't care about you," she said, shrugging. Alex gaped. She must have noticed when he was gone. He did run away. He didn't fulfill his promise. This was a total jab to his heart. He felt like shattering into a million of pieces while watching Jennifer have the time of her life.

Maybe he should tell her, tell her all the reasons why he can't always be there for her. Avery sighed.

"I know, it breaks your heart, but she wanted me to tell you the truth."

Alex fumed inside, rolling his hands into fists. He was so angry…angry that he could have told her why was…it. An agent, that was. And now, there she was, becoming fabulous and popular.

xxxx

Jen and Tammy were eating lunch until one of their best-guy-friends came over.

"Hey, Jesse," Jen sighed. Jesse, their friend, sat down in front.

"Hey girls. I heard about the kiss, Jen. Awesome move," he snickered. Jen threw an apple at him.

"I didn't kiss him; he kissed me!" she exclaimed. Jesse shrugged.

"Whatever. It should be me up there, with Avery," he sighed. Tammy growled, and so did Jen. What guy saw in Avery?

"Jesse, I say this because I care about you. GET SOME HELP!" she yelled. Jesse rose an eyebrow, and ate the apple Jen threw at him.

"Why do you hate her?" Jesse asked. Jen scoffed.

"Because she's a bit-"

"Ahem!" Tammy interrupted, before Jen could swear.

xxxx

It was finally after school. Alex had ignored Jen for the rest of the day. He went home, and ignored Jack, too.

"Alex? Alex, what's wrong?" Jack said, getting worried. She had run up to his room, seeing him lie down on his bed with the pillow in front of his face. Jack sighed. 

"Alex, you only do that when you have a bad day. What happened?" She asked. Alex sighed.

"I kissed Jen today, during drama," he mumbled. Jack gasped sharply, jumped up into the air.

"YOU KISSED HER?" She screamed in delight. Alex groaned.

"Will you shut up?" He asked, turning to his side. Jack tilted her head.

"I thought you liked Jen," she said, getting calmer. Alex scoffed.

"Yeah, until I found out she doesn't like me," he said, under his breath. Jack gasped again.

"She slapped you across the face?" She asked. Alex shook his head.

"No. Avery and she talked about me, and Jen said I broke promises and never showed up when she needed me. I'm such and idiot…" he trailed off. Jack rolled her eyes.

"Jennifer Anderson will never say that. How do you know this, anyway?" She asked, sitting on the bed.

"Avery told me," he sighed. Jack growled.

"Avery? The daughter of a bitc-"

"Jack!" Alex exclaimed, before Jack could swear. (Funny how close they're coming to actually saying it!)

Jack sighed, took a small package.

"Well, if it makes you fell better, a package was sent to you just now," she said. Alex looked at it.

"Please don't tell me it was from MI6!" He pleaded. Jack smiled.

"It wasn't," she said, getting up and walked away. He opened it up, only finding a letter.

"Look at your desk," he read. Alex looked over to his desk and found a DVD. He put it in the player, and witnessed a man and Jen.

"Give us what we want, or will kill your girlfriend," the man laughed. Alex's eyes widened. He could see her lips move, but not hear anything. But he knew what she had to say.

Don't come.

He couldn't breathe. What the hell was happening? How was she abducted so fast? Whatever, however, whenever it happened, he needed to save her.

"Jack!" He called. She ran up the stairs.

"What?" She asked. Alex still stared at the TV. Jack's eyes widened with terror.

"Alex…you need to go to MI6 and…save her," she said softly. Alex sighed.

"I can't. If I do, she'll find out I'm an-"

"Alex! Don't you get it? She needs your help. And you're worried about your identity?" she asked. Alex sighed.

"I don't even know what they want," he sighed. Jack looked at him sadly.

"I do…" Jack whispered.

**Time for the action to happen! Stupid Avery! Now Alex thinks Jen doesn't like him! Well, Blunt and Mrs. Jones will appear in the next chapter, so, hurray! Here's another teaser. (Oh, I can't update for a while next time. I have 3 major projects to finish! So sad!) Teaser: **

"_**Why do you want to save her so much?" Blunt asked aggressively. Alex fumed inside. Why the heck didn't he understand?**_

"_**Because she's important to me! She was the only the only friend I actually had, the one who practically understood me!" He argued.**_

_**Blunt sighed. "But she doesn't know you're an agent."**_

"_**I don't care! She needs someone who'll save her and if I don't show up she'll be dead!" He screamed. Blunts sighed. **_

"_**You do realize this happened because you care for her? You're an agent, Alex! It endangers anyone you meet!"**_

"**_So why did make me join MI6?!" Alex raged. Blunt sighed. _**

"**_You love her, don't you?" He asked. Alex sighed._**

"**_Yeah. I do." _**


	5. Why won't you let me?

**Sorry, I didn't really update on time! Like I said, I had three projects, so, LOL. Please review for every chapter! I'm happy with the reviews! **

Jack had sent Alex right to MI6 at once. His stomach turned every time he dared to think about Jen. It wasn't just because she was going to know who he really was; it was because she didn't actually like him, and he would be stuck dating Mandy.

Alex did have something there for her. She would never know. But as he walked through those doors, he felt an utter rush of urgency to blurt out anything at once.

"I need help!" Alex shouted, getting into the office. Blunt had been startled, just by hearing Alex's voice.

"Excuse me?" He said. Alex sighed, getting closer and didn't feel like repeating himself.

"Jennifer Anderson was kidnapped around 3:05pm. I need to find her!" Alex demanded. Blunt stared at him.

"How do you know this?" Blunt asked, confused.

"Because of this," Alex said, showing him the DVD. Blunt sighed.

"You can't go."

"What?! Why not? She's just like anybody else I've saved. Why can't I help her out?" Alex shouted, furious.

"I'll send someone else," Blunt argued.

"Why the hell won't you send me? I know her!" Alex raged, his fists tightening.

"Why do you want to save her so much?" Blunt asked aggressively. Alex fumed inside. Why the heck didn't he understand?

"Because she's important to me! She was the only friend I actually had, the one who practically understood me!" He argued.

Blunt sighed. "But she doesn't know you're an agent."

"I don't care! She needs someone who'll save her and if I don't show up she'll be dead!" He screamed. Blunts sighed.

"You do realize this happened because you care for her? You're an agent, Alex! It endangers anyone you meet!"

"So why did make me join MI6?!" Alex raged. Blunt sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" He asked. Alex sighed.

"Yeah. I do."

Blunt sighed again. This was one frustrating kid. "Pain is a part of life. Like this, this will fade away sometime."

"You can't do this! If you won't let me go, I'll go on my own, on my own circumstances. Why can't you understand how much she means to me? I need to do this."

Blunt looked at him hard, as if it just sank into him.

"Fine, go. You'll have your regular gadgets. Good luck, and be careful," he smiled. Alex sighed in relief, and ran.

xxxx

Jen was tied down to a chair, with two guards talking at the door. She was almost asleep in boredom. And who did they send that DVD to?

"…I bet you that Alex won't come…" One guard said. Jen had snapped open her eyes.

"…Maybe he will. Rider doesn't back down on these kind of things," one of them laughed. Jen's eyes became wider. Alex? Rider? Why were they talking about him?

"…Still had to believe that a fourteen year old kid is an agent - for MI6!" One exclaimed. Jen gaped, completely astonished. Were they telling the truth?

"Alex Rider is not an Agent!" Jen shouted to them. She heard one of then snigger.

"This girl doesn't even know!" They laughed. Jen stared to the ground in disbelief. He…was…an agent?

"It can't be…" she told herself.

"Sorry sweetcheecks but he is!" They laughed again. Jen sighed. How could he have lied to her? So was this was Alex doing while he disappeared? While she always needed him? Why didn't he tell her? Did he trust her?

xxxx

Alex had watched about thirty guards pass by. He finally moved out his spot, going through a metallic hallway. Then there was a door, barely open, with two guards standing right in front of it. It the small crack, there he saw her.

Right there, was Jennifer Anderson.

**Sorry if that was boring and short, but I spent 4 hours on the computer already and I need to get off. I won't update until….Saturday maybe. But I'll try sooner if you shout out good reviews and tell me if you're a J/A fan, LOL! In the next chapter or after that, Alex will lose his memory, but I'm not telling if Jen loses hers or not.**


	6. I was scared

**Yay! More reviews! Looks like I finished my projects earlier than I thought! I have another idea for an AR fic, but it might come in a little later! Thank you for reading, and reminder: I'm trying to not make Jen a Mary-sue! **

Alex had breathed so slowly, he was barely breathing at all. He still remembered Jack telling him what they wanted. Incase his plan backfired, he would use it.

What made him so sad was not telling Jen who he really was. Why didn't he? Why not? Maybe it was for the better.

xxxx

Jen whimpered as the thoughts of him being a spy was unbearable. But she wanted to talk to someone. Tammy? No. She wasn't the type to talk to her. How about Jesse and the others? No. Who she really needed to talk to, was Alex.

Alex took care of her most of the time, whenever she needed that friend. But the actual truth of him leaving her to save the world was regrettable for being his friend. Anger swept through her. He didn't trust her.

xxxx

Jen heard the two guards grunting softly, then a small thud after. Who was out there? Just then, the door started to open, and Jen gasped in horror. Who was it? Was she going to be killed? But her questions were answered as Alex Rider had appeared into clearing. He rushed over to her, getting out a knife. He freed her, smiled to himself, glad as he had his best friend back. He looked at her in the eye.

"Are you okay?" He asked. But Jen wasn't smiling. Instead, she shot a cold, hard look at him. He was lost in utter confusion until he received a slap from Jen. It wasn't really that hard. It was just enough to get his attention on her.

"ALEX RIDER! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE AN AGENT; AN MI6 AGENT?!" She screamed. Alex was in horror. How did she find out?

"Well?!" She demanded. Alex's mouth went dry. How was he going to explain this?

"I wanted to, but I was afraid…" he started. Jen's face had softened.

"Afraid of what?" She asked gently.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't treat me the same as you do now. I was scared that you were going to think I was some assassin and you'd be…scared," Alex confessed.

"Alex, I would never think that! But I know when some people find-"

"No! No one can find out. Not even if Avery dissed you again. But you're my friend. Are you sure you won't tell them?"

"Of course I'll want to but I won't! And you know why? Because _you're_ my best friend. I mean, when I was locked up in here _you're_ the one I wanted to talk to. Not Tammy, not Jesse. And Alex, I'll definitely not hate you! You are my best friend, and you'll always be. Don't you know that by now?" She asked, her face close to his.

Alex smiled. "Now I do."

Jen was about to give him a kiss, until she remembered about Avery…and Mandy. She pulled back, making Alex frown.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Before she could respond, clapping started behind them, with a chuckle after it.

"Well done! Mr. Rider, you snuck into a lair, got passed my guards, and won a lady's heart," a man said. Alex turned around, seeing a middle aged man standing behind them, dressed in a suit.

"You have done an amazing job. But aren't you forgetting your actual job? Where's the necklace?" The man demanded. Alex scoffed.

"Oh, and I'm going to just give it to you?" Alex asked. He then turned to Jen signaling her to be ready to run.

"Now!" He shouted, as Jen kicked the man in the groin and ran behind. Alex threw the jewelry to her, with her catching it. Jen began to run, as she saw four guards coming from both left and right.

"Alex?" She said, getting nervous. The only way out was either jumping or climbing, but she couldn't do it. Jen then felt an arm go around her waist, and pulled her down on the opposite of the glass.

She gasped, opened her eyes and realized Alex had grabbed her and jumped. It wasn't that far of a jump…for Alex. They started running, as guards from that level poured in. Jen then threw the necklace back to Alex as they rushed in opposite directions.

Many orders were called out and guns began shooting. There were crates everywhere! Jen dived behind one, found a metal pole, and was prepared to use it. A man had chuckled, cocked a gun, but she whacked him at the groin. He fell over to his knees, while Jen took his gun.

Back with Alex, he tripped a man stuck out his foot, and grabbed him by the neck. Jen had cocked the gun, several feet away, while Alex struggled to get free.

"Shoot! Shoot him now!" Alex called out.

"I will if you keep still!" She shouted. The necklace then began to start falling out of Alex's pocket. She gasped, but before the guard could do anything, Jen shot the guard's groin (oh my god, she has an addiction for hurting them there!) and jumped to take the necklace.

Alex smiled. "Here; take this belt. There are 7 different gadgets in there!" he exclaimed. Jen looked at one, seeing a pair of contacts.

"Contacts…?" she asked confused.

"It can see…X-ray….heat….and…" Alex finished beating up some random guard, "and you can see night vision, too."

"Good to know," she said, running off. Alex caught up to her, and both ended up in a hallway.

"What's the necklace for?" She asked, panting. Alex sighed.

"The necklace was built as an undetected weapon on use; you can bring it anywhere, without people knowing it's something else. It…erases memories..." Alex informed. She tossed it over to him.

"Then keep it away from me. I still want to know my best friend's name," she chuckled. Before any of them could react, and hand grabbed Jen, and another grabbed Alex. The same man who was clapping at them earlier stood up.

"I'll take that," he laughed. He held it up to Alex's face, with Jen's eyes widening.

"No! Don't do it!" She pleaded. But it was too late. A flash of bright light shown on Alex's face clearly stated he was knocked out; and he lost his memory. Jen looked at him in horror, as the man came closer to her.

He made her look at the necklace, and the light overtook her. She didn't even remember her name.

**So yeah, I updated a day before Saturday! Please review! Now, Alex can't remember who his crush is, his best friend, and Jen can't remember Alex is a spy! Not to mention – Alex doesn't remember he's a spy. Both don't even know their names, so, LOL. Alex and Jen forever! LOL**


	7. Who am I?

**Sorry I didn't update for awhile! I was on a camping trip (bad timing) so I'm updating now! Please review!**

Alex groaned has he lifted his eyes. Where was he? Who was he? What happened? White blurs of walls began to clear itself, and he realized he was in the hospital. Now he was nervous. Did he get hurt?

"Mr. Rider, please calm down," a woman told him. Rider? Was that his last name?

"Do you remember me?" the woman asked him. Alex took enough strength to shake his head.

"My name is Mrs. Jones. Do you remember what happened…who was with you, or who you are?" Mrs. Jones asked. Alex shook his head, fearing for dear life.

"W-who am I?" He asked.

"You name is Alex Rider. You're 14 years old and you're an agent for MI6. You were on a mission to save a girl named Jennifer Anderson who is 14. She's your best friend."

"Wait, back up. Did you say I was an MI6 agent?" Alex asked urgently. Mrs. Jones nodded slowly. Alex's eyes widened.

"You said I was just 14. Are you crazy? I'm not an agent! You can't prove I am!" He exclaimed. Mrs. Jones sighed. She pulled out three pieces of papers; a birth certificate, a contract for working in MI6, and his profile. Alex read carefully.

"T-this can't be! And who's this Jennifer you're talking about?" He asked.

"You're best friend. You and she go to the same school, and she found out you were an agent," Mrs. Jones informed him. Alex sighed.

"Can I see her?" He asked. Mrs. Jones nodded. He got up, and surprisingly it didn't hurt. He walked over to two doors next from his room, and there was a young 14 year old girl. He started opening the door.

"Are you sure you want to talk to her? She doesn't know you."

"You said…"

"Yes, I said she knew you. She _knew_ you, Alex. She doesn't anymore," Mrs. Jones sighed.

"What happened?" Alex asked, sighing.

"Things happen, Alex. You were on a mission to save her and to keep a devise away from a psychopath. The devise…erases memories," she said. Alex frowned.

"So I have no idea who I am? I won't remember anymore? For the rest of my life?" Alex asked. Mrs. Jones shook her head.

"We noticed that one object that you last saw before passing out will revive your memories. We're trying to figure that out," she said. Then she added, "go get dressed up. We will bring Ms. Anderson to MI6. We will talk to you both. Oh, and do not – I repeat – do not tell anyone about MI6."

Alex agreed, and went back to his room.

xxxx

At MI6, both Alex and Jen were sitting in front of Blunt's desk.

"Now, we are doing our best to try and recover your memories back. Jennifer, Mrs. Jones has already talked to you?" Blunt said. Jen nodded, not looking at Alex.

"Alex, you will be going back to school. Jennifer, you will be staying at Alex's house with Jack Starbright."

"Who's he?" She asked.

"_She_. Jack is Alex's guardian," Blunt informed. Alex frowned.

"Why can't she go back to school?" Alex asked.

"We need her help."

"Why her? I'm the agent!" Alex exclaimed, confused.

"True, but she has…something that you don't."

Jen and Alex both looked at him.

"Flashbacks."

**Yes, short, but I will update ASAP. My stupid little sister is bugging me so I have to go. Screw her, I want to update! Like I said, I'll do it ASAP, and should I put Alex's and Jen's memory back? You'll find out soon! Bye! **


	8. Clairvoyancy

**Oh, God, I finally updated! Sorry if that took too long! Here's the latest chapter:**

Alex and Jennifer looked at Blunt in confusion.

"Flashbacks? How the hell do I have flashbacks'?" Jen exclaimed. Alex looked at her. This is how she acted? Why was she his best friend?

"Your flashbacks will seem like riddles to you because you think they never happened. You think what happened is fake, but you know what will come to your senses. What we're hoping for is something that will make both of you remember everything."

Alex sighed, now slouching in his seat. "What do I do in the mean time?" Alex asked.

"You go to school, but when you come back, you will help Jennifer decipher her visions," Mrs. Jones said, coming into the room. Alex chuckled.

"You make it seem she's clairvoyant," he said, his chuckle turning into a laugh. Jen started to join them until Blunt cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Jen said, stiffing a laugh.

Mrs. Jones went to the desk and activated a computer.

"Technically, Jennifer is clairvoyant. They're like dreams, only when you're awake, and they mean something," she explained. Jen looked over to Alex.

"So this is your life? Being a spy full of danger and confusion? I'll admit, I would never handle that," Jen informed simply. Alex shrugged.

"Hey, I don't even think I could handle it!" He said.

XXXX

Alex had gone to school with an earpiece connecting with Jack. She told him everything he needed to know, and what to say when someone talks to him.

"Man, I'm gonna say it one more time; I can't do this!" Alex whispered.

"You'll be fine. Just avoid the stupid Avery and her ugly friend, Mandy," Jack said, talking in the earpiece. Alex sighed.

"Which one is that?" He asked, completely clueless. Jack shook her head.

"You'll know her when you see her. She's the weird, tall, so-called popular girl."

Alex sighed, seeing a girl near by the fountain and talking to three girls.

"Is Avery blonde, slim, having green eyes and a mindless brain?" Alex asked. Jack nodded.

"That's her. Mandy is the one with brunette hair and brown eyes. She's not as thin as Avery," Jack said, laughing. Alex could hear Jen laughing in the background.

"Jack, wish me luck. I don't think I can survive this!" Alex exclaimed. Jen took the earpiece from Jack.

"Alex, you're a spy. You've gone anywhere around the world, defeated psychopaths, and saved the word several times and you're saying you can't survive school?" Jen said, trying to motivate him. Alex exhaled.

"You're right. Now I know why you were my best friend," he said.

XXXX

Jack smiled as she sat beside Jennifer.

"Do you have any idea what was going on between you and Alex?" Jack asked, still smiling. Jen shook her head, staring straight to the ceiling.

"He liked you," she said, trying to break Jen's concentration on the ceiling.

"I know. That's why he's my friend," Jennifer said, mindlessly.

"Jen, you know what I mean. He had a crush on you. But you were labeled 'best friend' and he didn't want to ruin your friendship, so he kept quiet."

"You don't know if he still likes me," Jen said, now looking at Jack.

"I know that. But what I do know is how much he wants to remember everything. What you did to him, all the arguments, all the jealousy…you know, that kind of stuff," Jack said, becoming quieter.

"Jealousy…?" Jen asked. Jack nodded.

"When Mandy was supposed to date Alex, you fumed and wanted to do almost anything to get Alex back. It was either that or you were just a protective kind of friend," Jack giggled. Jen smiled.

"Fine, I'll admit one thing; Alex Rider is the cutest boy I've ever met!" Jen exclaimed.

XXXX

Alex sighed and kept walking, until he met up with a girl about his age, with orange hair and freckles.

"Hey, Alex! Where's Jen?" The girl asked.

"Jen isn't feeling very well right now, so she's staying home," Alex said, hesitantly. Jack took the earpiece and started talking.

"Who are you talking to?" Jack asked.

"A girl with freckles and orange hair," he whispered.

"That's Tammy; Jen's friend. But you're still her best friend. Oh, and a guy with brown longish hair and green eyes with Jesse."

Alex shrugged. "So Tammy, did we have anything for homework…" Alex started to ask.

"Alex, I'm barely in any of your classes. I'm in your math class, and no, there wasn't any homework."

Alex nodded, and started walking off again.

XXXX

Jen gasped as a vision rolled towards her eyes. It was on a stage with red curtains and four main front lights. The chairs were red, matching the curtains, and the floor of the stage was wood. The isle was black, and in the fourth row, there was a small, light brown desk with a lamp. There were scattered papers everywhere on the desk. Then, one by one, people from a small group started filling in the first five rows, with an adult telling them something.

The scene changed and she was in a cafeteria with people in masks walking. Each of them was walking with guy/girl, as if they were dating. But each time they walked another couple, the guy would flirt with another girl and the girl would flirt with another guy, then they went off with another person. The weirdest part? The masks….they were theatrical masks.

Jen reopened her eyes and saw Jack looking at her, concerned.

"You just had a vision didn't you?" Jack asked, smiling.

**Okay, hope that was worth on how much I didn't update! Here's a teaser:**

_**Alex took hold of Jen's hand, realizing how cold she was. **_

"_**You're…" He started, as he started feeling cold as well. A tear rolled down Jen's cheek.**_

"_**I know. I'm cold. I've gotten two vision today and none of them make any sense!" she exclaimed. Alex tried to smile. **_

"_**Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, still holding her hand. **_

"_**Umm…can I have my hand back?" She asked. **_


	9. The Second Skin

**Everybody please review when I update or I won't update anymore! I am thinking of deleting Say the Word so tell me if I should! But I'll still update Perfect Boyfriend because I like writing this story!**

Once Alex Rider had come back from school, Jack Starbright had sent both Alex and Jennifer Anderson to MI6 HQ. Blunt looked surprised to see them.

"Jen, Alex; why are you here?" He asked. Alex looked at Jen, as he too didn't know why.

"I had I vision. Two put together," Jen started. Blunt sighed.

"What were they about?" He asked. Jen tried to remember, and she started speaking as her memory regained.

"The first one was a theater, red curtains and chairs, and the stage was wood. There was one adult and a small group of kids. The second was in a cafeteria, and every boy and girl had a mask. Each time they would pass a couple, they would 'cheat' on their partner and leave. Oh, and the masks were theatrical; as in the happy and sad emotion masks," Jen said. Alex looked at her.

"A stage and cheating boyfriend/girlfriends? What does that mean, exactly?" Alex asked. Jen shrugged.

"While you're here, you will be sent to a plant; the one where we found you when you lost your memory," Blunt said. Jen blinked, and Alex waited for him to go on.

"And?" Alex asked, after waiting a few moments.

"You will be given gadgets. Smithers have been…having fun making them," he coughed.

The two were sent to a room with a fat man sitting, smiling delightfully.

"Oh, Alex you're back, and you've brought your girlfriend!" He said, still smiling. Both of them suddenly felt uneasy.

"Anyway, you're both getting something…well, a lot of things," he said, taking out a metal box.

"Jen, I have to admit making your gadgets was really fun," he smirked, taking out lipstick.

"Lipstick? What the…" Jen asked, confused.

"Actually it's a laser lipstick. Don't worry Alex, you're not getting that," he chuckled. Alex sighed in relief.

"Jen, your second one will be these hoop earrings; hearing communication with Alex. Guaranteed to prevent hackers," he smiled. Alex looked over to Jen, seeing her eyes sparkle with admiration. Obviously, she loved them.

"Alex, while she's drooling over that, you're getting a watch; it has three items mostly used in missions; a knife, one mini dynamite, and a smoke bomb," he smiled. "And you can switch the alarms into vibrate, high tone, or even a song!"

Jen had finished her 'thing' and Smithers continued with her.

"Jen, your second gadget is this mini computer, put into a makeup kit," he said, handing it to her. Once again, Jen smiled.

"Oh, and your last one is the Ice Perfume; it freeze almost on every surface" Smithers said. He then turned to Alex and handed him a MP3 player.

"Wow, great for listening to music," Alex said sarcastically. Smithers' smiled turned upside down.

"No, Alex. Its disk is a bug; hide it anywhere, and you can go 70 yards away and still hear a conversation," he said. Alex smiled.

"Okay, now it's cool!"

He then handed a pen to him.

"You might think this is worthless, but trust me, it could be useful. Write it anywhere, then use these," Smithers then handed sunglasses, "and you'll be able to see them. Go ahead, Alex, give it a try."

He then wrote on the desk, while Jen took then flashy sunglasses and saw what he wrote.

"Cool!" She read and exclaimed. Smithers chuckled.

"This isn't the end. So, you both get the sunglasses, and you both get these belts," he said, taking them out.

Jen took the main design of the belt, and saw it as a bungee cord.

"This is great," she chuckled. Alex smiled.

"Why do we need all these?" He asked.

"You can never be too careful," he laughed. Alex shrugged.

"Now, this is the final gadget and you might think this is perfect for school photos," Smithers chuckled.

Jen and Alex looked at each other. Smithers then took out two suits that were practically invisible.

"It's called the Second Skin. Put if over your clothes, and there are three buttons. Blue is repel, red is release, and green is retract," Smithers smirked. "You would use repel when you could fall into something, say mud, and when you get dirty, press the red button – release – and it removes it all," Smithers gloated. "Use 'retract' when something hard to reach is needed. Not all items work, though," Smithers added.

OO

Both of them got back to the house, and Alex decided to talk about Jen's visions.

"So, I think I have a guess," Alex started. Jen looked up, blushing as she watched him.

"The masks got with the theatrical stuff. Something might have happened dramatic between us," he said. Jen screamed in herself as he said 'us'.

"And the group you mentioned; they could be an audience," Alex asked. Jen thought about it.

"Maybe if it was rehearsal. Not for an actual play," she said. Alex shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be a play. It could have been something real, and people watching."

"No, it meant something with drama…" She said. Alex then noticed her shiver. Alex took a hold of Jen's hand, realizing how cold she was.

"You're…" He started, as he started feeling cold himself. A tear rolled down Jen's cheek.

"I know, I'm cold. I've gotten two visions today and none of them make any sense!" she exclaimed. Alex tried to smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, still holding her hand.

"Umm, can I have my hand back?" She asked,

Alex blushed harshly and let go.

"Alex… why are you asking if I'm okay?" She asked, trying to forget that sudden moment.

"Because not all people are clairvoyant. And you have to live your life as spy like how I did before," Alex said. A sudden silence filled the air, until a shot had rang out, echoing through outside.

Alex and Jen rushed to the window, seeing a woman with red hair and in her late twenties. Jen gasped, seeing a man still holding the gun. Alex let his instinct take over his body, as he pushed Jen and him to the floor as several gunshots fired.

**That's this chapter, and here's a teaser. BTW, please review or else no hurried updates! Teaser:**

**_Jen ran until she reached Alex's bedroom, locking it. All she feared was him getting shot. She then heard a brutal scream. It was Alex's._**

_**She panted, fearing for dear life. The door started banging, trying opening. Everything slowed down to her, thinking about Alex…**_

_**He was probably dead anyway. **_

**Anyway, you better review…or else! ;D **


	10. Remember what i told you

**Yay, I finally decided to update today! I'm working on a new story – Forever and Ever – about Alex Pettyfer! Nope, not Rider, Pettyfer! LOL. Anyway, hope you review this chapter and my other story, and have fun reading this one!**

Jen Anderson and Alex Rider had just dived onto the floor, avoiding all the gunshots firing. Outside, they had seen somebody else get shot, and it certainly looked a lot like Jack. Alex shivered, trying to forget the image of the dead body.

"Jen, run to my room, lock the door, and do whatever it takes to get out of there; try climbing out of the window, and use the gadgets!" Alex yelled, as the man burst through the door. Jen was stunned for a while until Alex screamed her name again.

Alex had remembered about his gadgets, too. Which ones, though? He knew that the mini dynamite could be useful for something else, the smoke bomb shouldn't be used right now, and the knife? Well, it was worth a try. He pulled it out of the watch, hiding it behind his hand.

"What are you going to do now?" The man smirked, showing his eyes with a shine. Alex's heart started to race. As the man was about to strike, Alex threw the knife and it stabbed him directly had his right hand.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the man screamed. Alex smiled, never knowing he was capable of doing that. The man pulled out the knife, showing his bloody hand to Alex.

"Worse things have happened. I just hate seeing me hurt," the man snickered.

XX

Jen ran until she reached Alex room, locking it. All she feared was him getting shot. She then heard a brutal scream. It was Alex's.

She panted, fearing for dear life. The door started banging, trying to open. Everything slowed down to her, thinking about Alex…

He was probably dead anyway.

_Do whatever it takes to get out of there._

Jen looked for his window, and saw it. But as she slowly moved toward it, three snipers were lying flatly down to the neighbour's roofs. She backed away, thinking what to do. The Second Skin wouldn't do any good; it was too thin.

Jen pulled out her laser lipstick, and heard the banging starting up again. She gasped, and hesitantly turned on the lipstick. A dark red glow appeared, and she took out the windows.

What was she thinking?! There were three snipers waiting for her and she would have been dead before she could scream.

But before she could think about anything else, the man had burst in and grabbed Jen's leg.

"Let go you over sized buffoon!" Jen yelled. The man had no intention of letting her go, and not to mention letting her go alive. His second hand starting going up, reaching for her neck…

All five fingers started to grip, and his other hand started to join. Jen gasped, trying to get as much air as possible, and then felt the pressure increasing, making her choke.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled. Jen slightly looked down, and realized her leg was free. She managed to smile and say,

"Not a chance."

Jen swung her foot and hit him right at the nuts, making him drop her. She didn't bother to look back, but she dived right out the window. All she did was pray the snipers missed.

She heard a grunt behind her and realized the man had recovered easy. He dived down faster, grabbed her and prepared to make a perfect landing. As his heavy feet touched the ground, Jen easily moved herself to get herself into a loose position, then jumped out and kicked his chest. She flipped in front, with a better distance than him jumping and grabbing her.

Think, Jen, think…, Jen thought. Again, the man had recovered, and was after her like a child after an ice cream man.

Jen ran, to the front of the house and saw the woman who was shot. She then turned her head a bit and noticed a gun in the woman's hands. Jen picked it up, turned, and was prepared to shoot but he grabbed her wrist and threw her across the yard like a rag doll.

He had taken the gun, looked into the eye, and smirked.

"You were harder to kill than your boyfriend," he laughed. Jen closed her eyes, waiting to the bullet to pierce her head. Then gunshot rang across the air, and the body fell heavily to the ground; completely lifeless.

The bullet had gone right through the head, right between the eyes with the bloody slowly oozing out. The blood had slowly stained the grass, and the life joining the woman's.

Jennifer looked up and watched the man die. She looked at his killer and saw Alex Rider, holding up a silver 45 S silencer, with his right shoulder bleeding badly. Jen weakly smiled, ran up to him and gave Alex a hug.

"Oh, god, I thought you were dead, Alex!" Jen sighed, tearing up. Alex had given a sigh of relief.

"I never thought this would be the day I would have killed someone," He chuckled. Jen had let him go, seeing his shoulder.

"You're hurt…" she whispered. Alex looked at it, and looked back at Jen.

"It's a small price to pay instead of my life. I'm just glad to see you," Alex smiled. Jen shook her head lightly, and went towards the woman, lifting her hair.

"Who is she?" Jen asked softly. Alex looked at her.

"She's Jack's best friend. C'mon, we better get back MI6 and tell Jack, Blunt and Mrs. Jones," Alex said, holding Jen's hand, and starting to go off to MI6.

**So that's chapter 10! Here's the latest teaser, and please review this and my latest story! Thanks guys, you rock!**

_**Jen watched as Blunt had arrested two guys, as Alex finally stood beside her. It was finally just the two of them, alone, and they didn't need to worry about anything else. **_

_**But when Alex looked into her eyes, she saw the disgust in them and walked away. Alex had a confused look, and decided to follow her. **_

"_**Jen, what's wrong?" He asked. Jen barely even looked at him**_

"_**All I ever wanted to do was stand close to you, be by your side. I wanted to hold your hand. I always wanted to make you mine, but I see that won't happen now. Good bye, Alex."**_

**Guess** **happened! Oh, when I was writing the teaser, I was listening to 'Make you Mine' by Vanessa Anne Hudgens. So, review and I'll update. **

**Next chapter: WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF FOR JEN AND ALEX!!!**

**If you guys like a couple, then you'll really like the next chapter! ;D **


	11. What is love?

**Yeah! I got to update! This chapter might be long, but, isn't it worth it? Thanks for reviewing! This is fun to type out! **

Alex and Jennifer had arrived at MI6, finally arriving at Blunt's office. The blood on Alex's shoulder trickled down his arm, with scratches across his face and hand. Jen had a slight bruise going around her neck, and a scratch along her cheek. As they walked in, Jack and Mrs. Jones looked up, with a sudden horror struck face.

"What happened?" Jack asked, walking towards them. Jen sighed.

"Some stupid assassin tried to kill Alex and I. Luckily, we survived. And…" Jen paused, looking at Alex.

"And what?" Jack asked.

"Your best friend's dead, Jack," Alex continued. Jack had widened her eyes in disbelief. She walked back slowly, and leaned against the desk.

"She died? How?" She asked.

"She was shot in the head," Jen added. Mrs. Jones looked away, and had two people bandage Alex's wound.

After awhile, Blunt had joined the room and started tracing the agency where the assassin was from. After hours of researching, the finally came down to the exact point. He was from the same place Jen was kidnapped – Abel Industries – who disguised themselves as cattle ranchers.

"So what happens next?" Jen asked. Jack wiped away her last set of tears and looked up.

"We arrest and hang," she said, outraged. Mrs. Jones put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"They will pay the consequences. Don't worry. But first we need to worry things a little after," she said, looking at Alex and Jen.

"Lost memory," Jack whispered. Mrs. Jones nodded.

XX

Back at the company, thirty agents had secured the ground, looking for all the employees and their boss. Of course, the assassins weren't giving up without a fight, so it took awhile until the MI6 agents finally got them arrested. Unfortunately, their boss, Don Anders Abel wasn't located.

Suddenly, they heard gunshots, and Alex had sprung into action without letting Jen know, or anyone else for the matter.

Alex had ran to the building, holding his shoulder in pain. Alex looked off to his right and saw a dead body guard; MI6's bodyguard. He had taken the gun from him, and held it tightly as he searched the area.

Outside, Jack and Jen were waiting, and Jen noticed Alex wasn't with her anymore.

"Oh god, Jack, where'd Alex go?" She asked in sudden urgency. Jack shrugged, causing Jen to run into the building, unarmed.

XX

Alex headed for a room, which was filled with broken glass and blood flowing through the door. He expected a dead body, but once he opened the door, there were many bodies. Many were innocent.

Alex tried to turn away from the horrific scene, but he knew he had to keep going. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching, and leaned against the wall. Alex cocked the gun, and was prepared to shoot.

XX

Jen had looked around and noticed a familiar feeling. Had she been here before? Jennifer tried to keep focused and kept running, becoming cautious at every turn. And as she made one sharp turn she noticed a gun pointing at her head.

"Now, if you do what I say, I won't kill you," he said.

XX

Alex had the person come right near him.

"Now, if you do what I say, I won't kill you," Alex said, pointing the gun at the person's head. Alex looked at his victim and saw a guard quaking in fear. Alex sighed and put the gun down.

"You're not gonna die; I'm just gonna arrest you. Now, go!" Alex demanded, heading for outside.

XX

Jen had watched as Don Anders point the gun has her, prepared to shoot her anytime he wanted.

"I know how attached you are to Alex Rider. If you don't do what I tell you, your life will be over in a few seconds," he chuckled.

XX

Alex had ran to Jack, wondering where Jennifer was. With a confused expression, he asked where she was and Jack had been given a horror struck look.

"Jen went look for you when you left! Alex, you have to save her! She could get killed!" Jack exclaimed, terrified. Alex had nodded and ran back to the building.

He went inside in the most terrifying room in the building. There, he saw a man with a gun, and sitting on a chair, tied, and the lights moving around, was Jen; hopeless and weak.

Alex had no time to get in there, fight AND untie Jen at the same time, but he could shoot from there.

"Alex Rider, please come in. If you shoot that gun at me you will see your girlfriend die in an instant death," Anders said, point a gun at her. Alex pulled down the gun, walked into the room, and saw Jen slapped a few times on the face, and choked a few times.

"Jen has finally realized how much you've betrayed her," Anders went on. Alex looked confused.

"Avery…" Jen whispered hoarsely. Alex turned to her and still didn't understand.

"You…love…Avery…" she said more louder, as if in disbelief. "How can you love Avery after what she's put you through? To me? To the both of us?" Jen cried.

Alex shook his head, not believing her. "No…I don't, I don't love her. You know I hate her, Jen; why are you lying?!" Alex demanded. Jennifer slowly looked at Alex.

Anders had turned on a video and showed Alex, Jen, Avery and Tammy at the school dance, smiling and laughing.

"H-how did you get this?" Alex asked. Anders smiled wickedly.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that your best friend isn't going to believe anything you say, and she's going to hate you!" He exclaimed. Alex looked at freaky madman, after standing quietly and looking at the video.

Then there was an alternation. Alex was with Avery, dancing, and then giving her a kiss. Alex's jaw had dropped, astonished, and couldn't believe this.

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED!" Alex screamed. Anders smirked once again, causing Alex to lose his mind and shot him right at the spot. Jen barely blinked, and watched the man fall onto the cement.

Alex untied Jen, offered his hand for help, which she rejected and walked alone. What was happening now?

Jen watched as Blunt arrested two guys asAlex finally stood beside her. It was finally just the two of them, alone, and they didn't need to worry about anything else.

But when Alex looked into her eyes, she saw the disgust in them and walked away. Alex had a confused look, and decided to follow her.

"Jen, what's wrong?" He asked. Jen barely even looked at him

"All I ever wanted to do was stand close to you, be by your side. I wanted to hold your hand. I always wanted to make you mine, but I see that won't happen now. Good bye, Alex." Jen slowly walked away, leaving Alex to wonder what her hatred was about.

XX

It was five hours since Jennifer stormed off, and Alex had gotten so worried he had gotten on a friend's motorbike and searched for her.

Jack had stayed at home just in case Jen came to their place. But Alex knew somehow she wouldn't return to a place she now hated.

Alex had arrived at the nearest ice rink. He didn't know why, but he had gotten inside and went to the first rink. But miraculously, Jen was there, sobbing her tears out and sitting on the bleachers.

"I've been looking all over for you," he said in a gentle voice. "You're crying…"

"I am not! I just have something big in my eyes, okay?" Jen said, starting to walk off.

"Wait. Why did you think I was lying? Why did you believe Anders?"

"Oh, what, so it's inconvincible to resist Alex's many charms?" Jen raged, tears rolling down. A flash of memory had sprung against her eyes. People were watching them…

"Jen, I'm serious. How could you believe something like that happen?" Alex asked.

"I was scared. Maybe I was scared. Maybe I was afraid that we'd screw everything up and I'd lose the only guy who means to me more than anyone else in the world!" Jen screamed.

"Oh…" Alex said.

"Is that all you have to say?! What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with the prettiest girl in school?"

"Maybe I am with the prettiest girl in school now!" Alex shouted.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe I was scared to!"

"Alex!"

"Just shut up for a second and let me say something! After you ran off and I watched that stupid video I realized I loved you! I realized how much I want my memory back so I can actually know the whole you. So I'm asking you; do you love me?" Alex asked gently.

Jen coughed back her tears. "Yes," she sighed, staring into his eyes. Alex smiled, touched her cheek, and started to lean forward.

His lips brushed against hers, and Jen started wrapping her arms around his neck. Suddenly another vision rolled in, with Jen and Alex having the same 'argument', school, Tammy, Jesse, Avery, Mandy, and everything else. She remembered how much she had loved Alex, and how many times she declined from Tammy.

Jen broke apart from their kiss and gasped. Alex was stunned as well.

"Alex…I have my memory back…"

**There's chapter 11! I finally finished this chapter! This isn't the last chapter but it's coming soon! EVEN MORE FLUFF IN NEXT ONE! **

**I won't give a teaser now!**


	12. Photograph

**This might be a short chapter because I have to go out soon, so anyway, enjoy and review! I had fun writing this story and this is the final chapter.**

It was six months after the entire catastrophe and everything had settled; everything was finished. Of course, Alex Rider had continued to do some of the missions, and Jennifer had actually spent sometime by herself, like being able to get a part time job.

She now wrote new songs, played the guitar, and considered herself a musician. She worked at the nearest coffee shop, with Tammy and both were trying to pay off their final collage funds.

Unfortunately, Alex and Jennifer had gotten their letters to different colleges. They've finished school, so they're going to live different lives now. Alex was going Oxford, and Jen was going to UBC (University of British Colombia). They said their goodbyes, and never saw each other again.

"Jen? Are you okay? You haven't spoken in awhile," Tammy asked, taking her seat in the airplane to Canada. Jen was holding a photograph of her and Alex, and remembered all the things happening to her.

"Tammy, two years ago I never told you something; about after midterms, Alex and I…were in a fight," Jen began, still looking at the photograph. Jen still had her silky black hair, and her eyes were the same but her face had gotten slightly older.

"You fought?" Tammy asked, still having that same smile.

"No. We fought something else. I, I lost my memory and I forgot everything; my friends, my school, family, and Alex. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Jen said, trailing off since Tammy was gaping in disbelief.

"And…?" Tammy gestured. Jen smiled.

"I figured out something about Alex and I don't think you should know; he might not want you to know. Is that okay?" Jen asked. Tammy nodded.

"Anyway, during the whole things, assassins tried to kill us, I was kidnapped, I witnessed a murder, and I miss Alex being Alex," Jen frowned. Tammy tilted her head.

"And you still love him," Tammy added.

XX

Alex was on the plane going to Oxford and checked his watch: 9 am. Perfect. He sat at the window seat with Tom Harris, a friend, joining him. Sure, he wasn't going to the same collage, but he was going to the same place – not the university.

Alex too was holding a picture of Jen and him, and turned the picture around to see what she had written in the back:

_Alex,_

_I know what happened that time and I'll never forget it. You know if I was holding your hands I'd never let go but you know why we must. I'll never really leave and I know you'll still be there. You know I'd rather be with you. What I would give up, what I would go through to get it right. You know that. All I want to do is stand close to you, be by your side. _

_Forever yours, _

_Jennifer Anderson_

Alex smiled and put the picture away into his backpack. Tom had arrived, eating a chocolate bar.

"You miss her?" He asked, barely paying any attention for now. Alex nodded slowly.

"Pretty much; I just wish I didn't let her go," he sighed. Tom snapped his head, looking at Alex.

"You didn't even have a choice – you had to go to college!" Tom said, still seeing Alex with a sad face. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone.

"Here; I videotaped Jen's last concert when you weren't there. Trust me, she was devastated but she knew why."

Alex took the phone and watched a video with Jen wearing a black/white roller top and ripped jeans. She was playing a red guitar and singing 'Rather be with you'. Apparently, Tom had managed to only get the chorus.

_I'd rather be with you, baby._

_You know what you're doing to me_

_You're the only one, only one_

_Who sets it all on fire_

_Yeah, you, baby_

_I can see you really want to be with me_

_Yeah, you know what I'm feeling is true; I'd rather be with you_

"Sorry. That's all I could get. My phone has a limit to video recording. But in the beginning, you'll never guess what she said."

"What?" Alex asked.

"She'd rather be with Alex Rider right now."

**So, yes, there will be a sequel, but only if you want one! Surprised they're not together? Well, get ready of the sequel. I enjoyed making this, and please review for the final chapter. – Independent Angel. **


End file.
